maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
Warriors, one of the five classes in MapleStory, are the game's hard hitters. They use melee weapons, such as swords, spears, and blunt weapons. Warriors are strong characters capable of surviving and dealing heavy damage and have the most hit points in the game. However they have the lowest accuracy in the game,which means when dealing with enemies a higher level than them it can be quite hard to hit them. This problem can be handled by buying DEX scrolls or equipment.The hometown of Warriors is Perion. First job At level 10, Beginners can travel to Perion, and head up to the building at the top of the map. Dances with Balrog will advance the player as a warrior if they have the required stats: 35 STR. Upon becoming a Warrior, an HP boost of about 250 will be obtained, as well as a Beginner Warrior Sword in most versions of MapleStory. Second job Upon reaching level 30, players can again speak with Dances with Balrog, who will send them to their second advancement instructor at West Mountain IV, who will send them into a map with the instruction to gather 30 Dark Marbles. Be careful to stock up your potions before you start gathering up the 30 Dark Marbles - the monsters in the Hidden Street are either nerfed or boosted to be difficult but defeatable for you. Upon successfully gathering the marbles, the second advancement instructor will send the player back to Dances with Balrog, who'll grant the player advancement into their second job, either as a fighter, a page or a spearman. You will also receive another HP and MP boost, the amount differing on what second job you chose. Fighter One of the two most popular warrior advancements, mainly because of the skills they get at 3rd and 4th job. Of the Fighter, there are two courses you can choose. Fast leveling then power later, or power first. The fast leveling kind should max rage first, they will then get into more party quests, being able to level faster then. Its the exact opposite for power Fighters. They max skills like Axe/Sword Mastery first, so they can get more power. Choosing a weapon may seem difficult, but if you follow this guide, it will be a lot easier. The most common fighters use two-handed swords. They aren't as popular, which is both good and bad. Since they aren't as popular, they sell for less, another thing though is that since they're less used, sometimes the scrolls and axes are just sold to NPC's. {Pot and weapon stores.} Also, don't use one-handed axes, those aren't any good, even with an attack shield. One handed swords are only ok if scrolled and with attack shields. Page Pages may not be the most popular class, but once they reach 4th job, they become one of the most powerful, with a skill called Heaven's Hammer, when maxed it will reduce the HP of 15 monsters to 1. Against a boss type monster, the skill deals an epic 200k damage. The most popular weapon is the two-handed sword, next would be two-handed blunt weapon. Same with Fighter, use two-handed sword if you have a lot of money, use two-handed blunt weapon if you don't. I don't know much about Pages {Sorry.} I hope this guide can be as helpful as it can with the little information I've provided. Anyone who knows please add information. Pages are under rated. Also they naturally have higher MP than the other 2 warrior classes. They get to infuse the three basic elements into their weapon and also get to increase their MP recovery rate. Once one reaches Paladin, they get the power to infuse their weapon with Holy attributes. This ability turns them from an unwanted party member to a wanted party member due to the ability to attack using the opposing weakness attributes. Spearman Probably the most popular warrior class {Due to skills obtained at 3rd job} They are also sometimes the hardest level, depending on the kind you've made. Like with Fighters, there are fast leveling Spearman, and power Spearman. The ones that want to level fast should max Hyper Body first, So that they can get into more party quests. The ones looking for power should max Spear/Polearm Mastery first. One of the most difficult things about being a Spearman is deciding between polearms and spears. The most popular is spears due to the skills "Dragon Crusher" obtained at 3rd job. I would put mainly on spear, but some on polearm, because a few spears {FairFrozen and Dragon Falitzan {only ones I know of}} Allow you to use both spear and polearm attacks. So its truly up to you until 3rd job, then get one of these spears. Third job Upon reaching level 70, go to El Nath - Chief Residence, and speak with Tylus. After talking to Tylus, the player must return to Perion, on Victoria Island, and speak to Dances with Balrog. Next, find the Door of Dimension, located at Ant Tunnel Park and walk to the end of the path. Enter the portal to defeat the wiseman's dark side and obtain the Black Charm. Return to Dances with Balrog and exchange the Black Charm for a Necklace of Strength. The player must then give that item to Tylus. One Dark Crystal is required. Head to the Holy Ground at the Snowfield Sharp Cliff II and answer five questions to obtain the Necklace of Wisdom. Bring this to Tylus, who will advance you to your third job. A third job fighter will become a Crusader, a third job page will become a White Knight, and a third job Spearman will become a Dragon Knight. Category:Classes Category:Explorer (Adventurer) Category:Fighting Classes